


First Love

by bakerswife



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakerswife/pseuds/bakerswife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta Mellark is trying very hard to be the worthy husband of Delly Cartwright when Katniss Everdeen, his first love walks into his life again.What he does not know is that she has a story to tell too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HGRomance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGRomance/gifts), [Amelia_Day (amelia_day)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelia_day/gifts), [Loueze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loueze/gifts), [Lbug84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lbug84/gifts).



Prologue

 

Peeta

I let out a sigh of relief as I finish the last dish. It’s been a really tiring day just like any other. I barely finish wiping my hands when Delly calls out “Peeta! Are you done yet?”  
I sigh again and say “yeah, almost”.

My wife never helps out at the bakery, she simply sits all day in our apartment which is just above the bakery. She grew up as a business man’s daughter never knew the lack of anything so now I spent my life making hers “bearable” as she says.

We did not exactly fall in love, it just sort of made sense to be together as we practically grew up together.She was a happy-go-lucky kinda girl who always smiled too bright till middle school but “teenage” took its toll and she became the gossip queen with just superficial smiles just for appearances sakes.

But she was still my best friend and I do love her.

I am finishing up the accounts of the day I am so lost in the thought that I almost don’t hear the bakery door opening  
“Oh we are closed for the day….” I begin but stop when I see a familiar pair of piercing grey eyes staring back at me.


	2. Decisions and Good bye's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the support!!!
> 
> So this is from Katniss' POV. It will sorta give you guys a background and here Katniss is 21 and peeta is 23. Peeta hasn't attended college here...You will read about his story in the next chapter. 
> 
> I own nothing! All credits to Suzanne Collins

2 years ago

Katniss

I wipe the sweat off my forehead as I walk home under the hot sun. I study in District 12’s only college and even though I major in Environmental studies I know this is not for me. What I want to do all my life is hold a bow in my hand and obviously our small college does not offer such a major.

As I pass the bakery, I can’t resist peering at the windows to see the beautiful cake designs that Prim used to love so much. 

Prim, sweet and innocent Prim 

The pain hits me again, just like it does every time I think about her.Why did everyone I love have to leave me?  
First my Father and now Prim all I have left is my mother and even she barely notices me. She lost in her own world of grief and left me alone in mine. She could barely live in that house with all the memories, so I moved her to the nearby health facility.

I thought I was strong enough to handle it, that I could walk past her room to mine without the tears flowing down my cheeks but now I know I was wrong. I can't do this at least not when the wounds are so fresh. That’s why I accepted the archery internship in District 2.I know it is really going to be a change but I think that’s what I need for now. I have month till graduation before I leave for District 2 and I know that will pass in a blur with the finals around the corner. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walk up the stage as my name is called to receive my diploma and look for my mother in the crowd who I picked up from the center to attend the ceremony. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised to see that she is just staring at her hands in her lap. As I am about to get off the stage my eyes lock with a pair of blue orbs , smiling widely and clapping for me.

Peeta Mellark

He seems so genuinely happy for me that I shoot him a small smile and walk down. I would be lying if I said I haven’t noticed him before at school. I don’t understand why he is here until Delly Cartwright’s name is called. 

Oh right. Obviously!

He isn’t here for me. I mean why would he? He was kind enough to come for Prim’s funeral and give me a small painting of her. He dint say anything simply pressed the paper into my hands and gave it a reassuring squeeze. I knew that Peeta has had small talk with Prim about cake designs and baking but to do something like that was incredibly generous of him.

Brushing the thoughts away I go to my mother who is fiddling with her wedding ring. I take her hand and say,  
“Mama, we could go now” 

My mother looks at our joined hands and gives me a small nod. I take her home where everything is a mess from all the packing I was doing.

“Mama, I am leaving today for that internship in District 2,the one I was talking about before? You still sure you don’t want to come with me?”

Again, I get no reply. She is staring at our photos hanging on the wall with tears running down her face. 

Right.

This is why she didn’t want to stay here. The wound is too fresh.

As I am dropping her off to the center she turns and touches my cheek so lightly that I can barely feel it and looks into my eyes like she is saying a silent goodbye. I give her smile pulling her into a tight hug and whisper  
“I will be back in 6 months and I will visit you every month, okay?”

I know it is selfish of me to leave her here but there is barely anything I can do to help her. Time and some space seems like the only solution.  
She gives me a small nod with a smile and lets go.

I think of things I am going to miss of District 12 as I do my final packing. Most are people well I can’t do anything about that but there is one thing I can get- Cheese buns.  
I walk into the bakery and the smell invades my senses. I always found this smell almost comforting maybe because it’s not too strong but carries a certain warmth. As I walk towards the counter admiring the painting on the icing of a cake I see a flash of blonde hair come in from the pantry door with a patch of newly baked goods. He sets them on the counter and says,

“Welcome to the Mellark Bakery, What can I get for…..Oh Katniss”

I see his eyes light up with recognition 

“Hey, Peeta”

“Congrats on the graduation. How are you?”

I guess this would be the time to thank him but as usual the words stick in my throat.

“I am good. How about you?”

“Well I dint graduate with a fancy degree or anything this summer.” 

He says with charming smirk. Yeah..I guess I am still not over my high school crush.

“So same old same old. You looking for job now?”

“Actually I got an internship in District 2. In fact I am leaving for it tomorrow”

His face falls and I see it twists into a look of confusion and something else I can’t put a name to…  
.  
“Oh…That’s good I guess” He says in a small voice lacking the energy he generally carries.

“So what brings you hear?”

“I wanted to get some cheese buns while I can”

“Everyone comes crawling back for those”

He gives a small smile and goes to the counter to get a box written “Mellark Bakery”

I get a dozen on them and start to pay  
“Oh no. No need for that”

I owe him too much as it is I don’t want to make the list longer. 

“Take it as a goodbye gift”

It’s now or never. I look him in the eye and say  
“Thank you”

“No problem”  
He says leaning over the counter towards me with a smile.

He thinks it’s for the cheese buns. I am not good with words I can never tell him how much his actions meant for me. That I am taking the painting with me to District 2. So I do what I can do. I show him with my actions.

I lean in and press my lips to his.

It only last a second before I pull back to see a wide-eyed Peeta in front of me. And frankly I am surprised by my action too. Too late to be embarrassed about it. He probably thinks that was weird . After all this is our first proper conversation and I kissed him. But I had to let him know.

Before I embarrass myself more I decide to leave with a quick “Good bye”.

My heart is beating wildly as I walk back home trying hard not to think too much about what happened. I mean I am leaving so what’s the big deal I won’t have to face him anyway.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx The next day I leave early in the morning to catch my train. As I open my door to leave I see a bunch of dandelions resting on my footstep with a note attached to them which says,

“You’re welcome. Have a safe journey.”

So he did understand.

I leave for District 2 with a content smile on my face but little did I now that I am going to make the worst decision of my life there…………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? Good? Bad? Should I continue?  
> And I am still searching for a Beta :P
> 
> Thanks for reading! R & R

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.  
> Its gonna get more steamy and dramatic in the coming chapters;) and we will discover katniss' story soon too cuz I am goin to alternate POVs.  
> Any kind of feedback is appreciated :D and also I am looking for a beta so anyone interested please comment  
> Next update-depending on the response I get!!!R&R


End file.
